


Protection

by soapydopey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, ill add more tags as i float along i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapydopey/pseuds/soapydopey
Summary: Professor Sycamore wasn't there to stop the Team Flare grunt from taking Mairin. A reimagining of Pokemon XYZ Episode 39 and beyond. This story will mostly be concentrated on Alain and Mairin. Marissonshipping with a side of Amourshipping.Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Pokémon. This is a work of fanfiction.
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Manon | Mairin, Alan | Alain & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Alan | Alain/Manon | Mairin, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Kudos: 2





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it has been quite a while. I first posted this on Fanfiction several years ago, and then never had the motivation to finish it. I recently got into Pokémon XY again and decided to at least try to finish this. Please enjoy the story.

As the video of Lysandre disappeared off the television, Mairin stood there in shock.  
“But why…” she wondered out loud. She didn’t understand. There were a thousand questions running through her mind right now, and she could not make sense of her thoughts.

“Miss Mairin*. The Director has sent word that he wants you brought to him immediately.” 

She whipped around, dread filling her slowly at the appearance of the Team Flare grunt.  
“You’re bad guys too, aren’t you?!” She cried out. The Team Flare grunt merely looked at her, then stepped forward, calling out his Skorupi.  
“No. We are doing this for the sake of peace.” He replied. The grunt then grabbed her arm. Mairin struggled, but before she could do anything more, she was hit in the face with a purple cloud.

‘Toxic’, Mairin thought, as she was forced to stop struggling and fell to her knees, the poison overtaking her small body quickly.  
Through her poisoned haze, she heard the grunt recall his Skorupi. She then felt her body being lifted up and felt herself being carried somewhere by the grunt.  
‘Alain…Chespie…’ were her last thoughts as she passed out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alain wasn’t exactly sure what was happening here.

First off, why was the Director trying to capture Ash? What could he possibly need from Ash? Could it have to do with the special power that Ash and his Greninja held? But the Director already had enough mega evolution energy to help Chespie. So why would he need more? 

These thoughts rapidly ran through Alain’s head as he stared out the window in a daze. Celosia had said that they were being taken to the Director, so maybe he could ask the director why they captured Ash. Eying Ash, lying on the floor of the plane, Alain curled his hands into fists. He felt really guilty about letting Ash get captured, but although he had asked Celosia why, she had just told him not to question orders.

Alain was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts as he felt the plane land. He got up and started making his way to the door of the plane. Exiting the plane, he was greeted by Xerosic.

“Director Lysandre is waiting for you.” 

Hopefully now he’d be able to get some answers.

**Author's Note:**

> *In the Japanese dub, the grunt refers to Mairin as "Manon-sama". The honorific "-sama" is a more formal term of address. In English, it would translate to "Miss Manon". I feel like that is more suitable than the grunt just calling her Mairin as they do in the English dub. 
> 
> I would appreciate any constructive criticism. I have not written fanfiction in years, so I am eager for any constructive feedback. Thank you very much for reading this.


End file.
